


[Podfic] Observed

by JessicaMDawn Reads (JessicaMDawn)



Series: [Podfic] Watcher [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMDawn/pseuds/JessicaMDawn%20Reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he can imagine holding his wizard close and exploring the forests. Bradley wonders why the world feels gray now and why Merlin never had the courage or the gall to come over and introduce himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Observed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Observed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/444557) by [DLanaDHZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLanaDHZ/pseuds/DLanaDHZ). 



> I also recorded this back during the Merlin Out Loud Podfic Bang but didn't finish editing it in time, just like it's predecessor 'Voyeurism.' Of course I couldn't record one without the other, as they are a set.
> 
> The music I used this time is also by Sam Tsui, though it's an original song by him this time called "Shadow." You can watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CEQvj0qszlw. Also on that page is a link to where you can buy the song on Sam's iTunes. If you like the song, PLEASE support Sam by purchasing a copy. I do not own the rights to it nor do I gain profit from its use.

(header by LunarFlare14)

 

 **Duration:** 7:25

 **Download/Stream:** [MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/gf94mpulzpyjcld/Observed2.mp3)(7 MB)

Click to stream/download the file.


End file.
